


That one story with the Demons

by MintSlice



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSlice/pseuds/MintSlice
Summary: After losing to Leaks and being transformed into devils, Rai and Konoe find themselves in their own little private dimension where no one can bother them.Konoe has obtained dominance over Rai, and currently has him at his mercy. While he tries to maintain his position of power over Rai at all times, sometimes Rai surprises him.





	That one story with the Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entirely inspired by the following official art:  
> https://s1.zerochan.net/Lamento.600.2036214.jpg
> 
> I feel like in this image Konoe has a certain air of dominance and I wanted to write that (Well, mainly I wanted to read that, but I decided I should do my own work for once...). I see this picture every time I play Rhythm Carnival (Because I love 'When the end' and I play it sometimes several times in a row...) and it finally got to a point where I snapped and created this wreck!   
> I hope you enjoy, my lovely reader, and also Happy Valentines from me <3

Konoe didn’t know really how he got there, just that he was there and that Rai was with him. The surface of the couch he found himself on was plush and warm, and he felt himself melt into it. Rai was sitting by his feet on the floor, head rested in his lap. He was absentmindedly stroking those beautiful, long silver locks, not thinking about anything in particular, just how lovely the new peace they found together was. Of course, Rai’s last eye had been taken. There had been a battle, and anyone else might have said that they lost, but Konoe found that this new him that had been born saw it more as a victory for the two of them. He chuckled to himself, thinking now about the pathetic souls they left behind. In that moment he wished he had a mirror that he could catch glimpses of the remains of Sisa in. Not to worry, though. He had Rai, the beautiful onyx horns that protruded from his head mesmerizing, and so much more fitting than those soft little round ears that he’d had before.

“What’s the matter?” Rai spoke up, bringing Konoe from his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You chuckled.” Rai pointed out. He remained in his spot at Konoe’s feet, head still in his lap, seemingly enjoying the deft fingers combing through his hair.

“Ah. Just reminiscing. How are you doing down there?” Konoe sat up a little straighter so that he could look down into Rai’s face. Of course, the other did not respond, did not turn his head to look up at Konoe. It would be a pointless exercise, with his lack of sight.

“I’m well. What were you reminiscing about?” Rai dared to ask. Konoe stiffened a little, but soon relaxed back into the plush cushions of the couch.

“Just those insignificant cats. How much they must be suffering at the hands of Leaks now. Isn’t it amusing?” Konoe chuckled again, but there was no reaction from Rai other than a low hum. He had Rai completely at his mercy now, wrapped around his little finger, but still there were these times when Rai was silent and unmoving. Konoe would almost call him moody, if he didn’t know better, if he didn’t also see the undying bloodlust in the devil by his feet, the desire to fight, to kill. Konoe treasured that about him now, even if he hadn’t appreciated it before his rebirth into this creature with horns and a snake-like tail.

“Do you miss them?” Rai asked. To anyone else it may have seemed like an innocent question, an obvious question for the cat who left behind his friends and his home. Not for the devil who now sat there wearing that cat’s skin.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I have you, don’t I?” Konoe leant down to cup Rai’s face in his hands, bringing the man to his knees. “What more could I possibly want?” He placed a chaste kiss to Rai’s lips and suddenly removed his hands, causing Rai to drop back to the floor with a surprised gasp. He drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch, now frustrated and ill at ease. Rai resumed his previous position resting his head against Konoe’s lap, and Konoe’s hands unconsciously moved to run his fingers through Rai’s hair again. It calmed him, in a way, that he had Rai beneath him. When they were cats, Rai had always had the upper hand, and Konoe couldn’t stand feeling so powerless. Now that the tables were turned, he had the control over their situation. They were in his space now; there was nothing Rai had control over. Rai hummed in response again, and Konoe found himself irritated. Rai was acting like he was above him again, like he held any position at all here, and Konoe couldn’t stand it. He stood up from his seat, pushing Rai unceremoniously off of his lap, and took a few steps forward.

“Did I strike a nerve?” Rai snickerd, which really set Konoe off. He stopped mid step and turned to face Rai, who still sat in his place on the floor by the couch. If Konoe didn’t know better, he would swear that Rai was staring him down. He moved back towards the silver cat, holding out a hand to him.

“Of course not. Why don’t we move somewhere more comfortable?” Konoe said in a sweet tone. He wouldn’t let Rai know that he had, in fact, been irked by his insistence. How could he possibly miss any of that mess left behind in a world he no longer associated with? Rai obediently stood and took Konoe’s hand, allowing him to lead him through to the bedroom where a large bed with drapery hung around it stood. Rai knew what was to come from this sudden relocation, but he couldn’t say he was displeased. Quite the opposite, in fact. He could only act on his urges when Konoe allowed it, when Konoe requested it. Any move to touch the other intimately outside of Konoe’s own will saw Rai reprimanded, generally resulting in longer periods between intimacy. Now a demon of instinct, Rai cared only for satisfying his own lust, for battle or otherwise, and hence he was on his best behavior for the benevolent creature before him.

“As you wish” Rai whispered softly back, allowing Konoe to push him back on the bed. He felt his head land on the soft pillows, and he wriggled around a little to get comfortable in the middle of the bed. He heard the clink of buckles coming undone, but he didn’t feel hands on him, didn’t feel the telltale sensations of his clothes coming off. He figured Konoe must be the only one undressing, and that sent a little pang of anticipation through his body. He didn’t know what Konoe was planning, but he was looking forward to finding out.

“Be a good boy, now,” Konoe said smoothly and climbed on top of Rai. He ran his hands up Rai’s chest at first, and Rai was curious as to where this was going. He was still fully dressed while Konoe was naked atop him. Suddenly, he felt Konoe’s legs shift and move to either side of his head. Ah. “Open your mouth, Darling,” Konoe cooed as he sat himself down on Rai’s face. Rai immediately knew what to do. They hadn’t done it in this position before, but he was no stranger to eating Konoe out. His long tongue lashed out and licked up along Konoe’s entrance, pulling a sweet moan from the little devil on top of him. He could feel Konoe’s fingers in his hair, gripping tight at the root as he lavished his little hole with his tongue. He licked and teased for a little while before he brought his hands around to Konoe’s cheeks to pull them further apart. With his entrance even more exposed, Rai poked his tongue in past the ring of muscle to explore Konoe’s depths. He tore a particularly lewd moan from Konoe, and the grip in his hair tightened as he continued to wriggle his tongue inside the other’s ass.

“Does this please you, Master?” Rai teased, pulling his mouth away from Konoe’s privates. He heard a gruff snort in response, and then Konoe pulled his body away from Rai’s face.

“Don’t play so cute,” Konoe warned, but he pulled himself down Rai’s body slowly, reaching for the buckles of the belts that kept Rai’s toned, hot body away from him.

“Of course. That’s your job, isn’t it?” Rai shot back, but it was ignored in favour of freeing his body from its restraints. He let out a small gasp as his rock hard cock sprung free from his pants, and soon he felt a soft, warm, wet sensation engulf his dick. His hips were pressed hard against the bed as Konoe sucked and licked him like a lolly. It was in these moments Rai wished he had at least one eye still, so he could see Konoe’s face stuffed with his dick, so he could watch it slowly push in and out of that cute little mouth. Even the thought alone had him feeling close to cumming, and he gently pushed at Konoe’s head to push him off.

“Hm? Close already?” Konoe snickered. Rai didn’t respond, just looked in the general direction of that voice. He couldn’t see, but that didn’t stop him from staring. “Fine,” Konoe sighed and got back up on his knees, positioning himself over Rai’s hips. He urged Rai to lay back down and get comfortable as he spread his own ass cheeks and sunk down slowly on Rai’s cock. The feeling of being pried open used to be such a shocking, painful experience for him, but in this form he almost relished in the tight stretch of his body to accommodate Rai’s size.

“Ah, Konoe!” Rai cried helplessly as he felt his dick sink inside of Konoe fully. Konoe let out a little sigh as his ass met Rai’s thighs, and he sat there for a few moments to adjust to the size. Even if they were reborn, some things certainly didn’t change. Rai was as thick and hot as ever. Rai moved his hands to Konoe’s hips and dug his fingers in as he pushed Konoe down further, as if that were possible. 

“Mmn, Rai!” Konoe moaned as he felt the pressure both inside of him and on his hips. Tentatively, Konoe moved his hips, and was rewarded with a lewd groan from the beast beneath him. He felt Rai’s claws extend and dig into his skin as if he was desperate to keep him still. Konoe giggled in his head, giddy at the feeling of being so wanted, so longed for. He rocked his hips again and delighted in the feeling of Rai’s cock twitch inside of him. Rai’s grip on his hips tightened and he found himself hoping that he left bruises in their wake. When Konoe was broken in enough, he raised his hips to take Rai’s dick out of him just until the head was the only part still inside, then he dropped his body, forcing that huge cock back inside of himself. They both moaned loudly at the sensation, and Konoe found himself repeating the action immediately.

“Unf, fuck, Konoe!” Rai called as his claws dug into Konoe’s hips and drew blood. Konoe could feel the warm liquid roll slowly down his hips to his thighs and ass, and he felt delightfully high from the feeling. He continued to bounce on Rai’s lap at a brutal pace, working Rai’s dick in and out of himself as quickly as he could. He truly lost himself to the sensation of being fucked from underneath that he didn’t register when he found himself on his back with Rai above him.

“R-Rai?” Konoe asked, looking up at the demon hovering over him. Rai growled deep in his throat, and Konoe felt a shudder rush through his body. “Ah! Rai!” He mewled as Rai began pumping his dick in and out of him again. Oh, he was going to punish this man when they were done, but at that moment Konoe couldn’t be mad. He was overcome with the feeling of lust and hunger as Rai thrust into him like a piston. His legs were held up in the air by Rai’s still well defined arms, and he found he was practically bent in half by the time Rai was cumming inside of him, pumping him with hot, sticky fluid.

“Konoe, cum for me,” Rai whispered hotly in his ear as he reached one hand down to Konoe’s erection and pumped him to completion. They stayed there for a few minutes, bodies still connected, as they caught their breath. Rai sniffed and licked at Konoe’s neck, as if he were trying to replicate the grooming they had indulged in when they were still cats.

“You’re a very bad boy, you know that?” Konoe whispered finally. All Rai could do was look up at him with those scarred, sewn-shut eyes and grin.


End file.
